


Home

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Pheromones, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

As Harley made her way through the thick flora, going au natural was a given yet the humidity was only a runner up reason, she giggled as she could already hear Ivy’s voice filtering through the over growth.

Stepping into the clearing, she gave a grin while placing a hand on her hip. Admiring the sight of her girlfriend straddling a nude and dazed redhead. “Hiya Red, who’s your new pal?”

Placing her hand gently against Natasha’s chest, Ivy turned her head, a smirk as she used her free hand to beckon Harley closer. “This is Natasha.”

Making her way over, Harley smirked as she strolled around the pair then came to a stop behind Ivy, bending down as she whispered in her ear. “Oh, she’s a cutie.”

Trailing her fingers around Natasha’s breasts, Ivy hummed. “A horny cutie, aren’t you Natasha?” Natasha nodded quickly, poking her tongue between her plump lips as she mewled. “Very.”

A click of her fingers, Ivy got to her feet with Natasha kneeling before her. “Well now that Harley is here, we can begin.”


End file.
